


We Live Here Now

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, Gossiping with the neighbours, M/M, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Revenge, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius sunbathes in a tiny swimsuit, Whatever will the neighbours think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius and Remus turn up at Privet Drive and decide they live there now, much to the Dursley's distress. Whatever will the neighbours think!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 347
Collections: Sirius Lives There Now





	We Live Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a chat with my lovely new Wolfstar friends from the Wolfstar 2020 games.

* * *

* * *

Harry frowns down at the pan with the bacon. It smells really good, as do the sausages, and he dreams about getting some bread, some of the delicious, greasy food, and a generous helping of ketchup and making himself an amazing sandwich.

He serves it on a large plate in the middle of the table, reaching instead for a bit of toast. His uncle reaches out for the hot food first, and his cousin quickly takes some for himself.

Harry sighs as he looks at the plate in dismay. Two sausages and two bits of bacon left.

His aunt is quick to take those and once more, Harry doesn't get any.

He reaches out for the butter so he can butter the cooling toast, when there's a loud roar outside.

"What is that dreadful noise?" Aunt Petunia says disdainfully, glancing towards the window. "Awful neighbours. It's a Sunday morning, they should have more consideration." She gets up and moves to the window, the curtain twitching as she glances out.

"Leather jackets and motorbikes," she mutters in disgust. "A horrible sight. Vernon, they're parking on the street. Go and get him to move along. Heaven forbid the neighbours think that bike has anything to do with—Goodness, the other man has patches on his clothes."

Harry pauses, mid-bite of his toast. There's something about the descriptions that makes him stand and walk over to the window.

There, parking the bike, are Sirius and Remus.

Crap. This isn't going to end well. "That's my old Professor," he says, his gaze turning to Remus because he can't even begin to explain why his Godfather - who is wanted for 'murder' and on the run - is outside of the house with a motorbike. "From Hogwarts."

"Don't say that word," Uncle Vernon hisses, glancing along outside as though a neighbour is lurking by their window, waiting to hear their secrets. "What are they doing _here_?" His tone turns both fearful and suspicious as he eyes Harry.

Harry shrugs, and though he's worried, he's also excited to see Remus and Sirius.

This summer is going to be fun.

**xox**

"Leave," Petunia says, marching over, pointing off into the distance. "Now."

Sirius turns to her and he grins widely. "Petty-Tunia," he says, the widest grin on his face. "How are you?"

"Don't you dare call me that," she shrieks, and how she shrieks so quietly, Sirius doesn't know.

"I still get you all riled up, I see," Sirius tells her. "Still gay, just so you know."

She turns red and looks back to the house. Vernon and Dudley are lingering in the doorway, Harry standing half-way up the path, watching. Her eyes narrow at him before she turns back.

"You're not welcome here. Mr. Dumbledore _insisted_ that none of your kind will come around here if we have the boy."

"Petty, there's no-one like us," Sirius tells her, enjoying the expression on her face. "Have you ever met Remus - I don't think you ever did. He's a werewolf, turns into this adorable… I mean fearsome creature once a month. Don't worry, the full moon was a week ago so he's not going to bite you before that. Unless you're into that."

Petunia looks like she's going to cry.

"So, we're up from Wales for a bit," he says, raising his voice so Vernon can hear. "Got a hearing and they've decided I didn't murder all those people, fancy that. Get our room ready, will you? I mean, I know there's not much space so we can set up a tent out here if that's more convenient."

Vernon is turning a shade of purple that Harry's never seen before.

"Love, you rest for a bit and I'll set up the tent," Sirius says, glancing at Remus before reaching for the large bag attached to the motorbike. He begins to pull out a tent-pole and Harry stares, a grin on his face.

"Get inside now," Petunia hisses. "And stop talking. Just shut up, Sirius!"

"Oh Petty, it's like you've forgotten your absolute adoration for me," Sirius says, glancing around. So many twitching curtains. He hands the pole to Remus. "We'll sort the tent out later." Without warning, he grabs Remus and pulls him in for a kiss.

The metal pole hits the ground loudly as Remus yanks him closer, fingers winding through his curls and Sirius wonders if he can get away with a bit of public indecency. _No_ , he decides. _There might be kids watching_. Though he's sure all these bored housewives would love a show.

"Get inside," Petunia shrieks, this time not so quietly.

**xox**

The pair sit on the sofa as Harry and the others sit down to breakfast. Sirius quickly notices the bit of toast that Harry is eating as the rest tuck into bigger meals, though they're all eyeing Sirius and Remus with suspicion.

"Not enough to go around?" Remus comments, his eyes on the food also. "Not to worry, we'll get breakfast sorted."

"Now, look here," Uncle Vernon starts as the fridge door is opened and Sirius pulls out some more bacon. "Don't think you can bully us by coming in here and thinking you can do whatever you like."

"Oh, I think we can," Remus replies in a very polite tone. "We're James Potter's best friends. Sirius is Harry's godfather." He glances over at Sirius. "Any bacon for me, sweetheart?"

"I pay for that out of my hard earned—"

"Of course, how rude of me," Remus replies. He reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet.

"The packet says three pounds," Sirius says helpfully.

Remus counts out the coins and sets them on the dining table. "Make my pieces a little overcooked."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten how you like your bacon," Sirius insists, the bacon sizzling loudly as it's placed in the pan. "Do you remember all the breakfasts I made you after a morning of great sex?"

Harry stares at the pair until the bacon and a couple slices of bread are placed in front of him. He's never known about this relationship before, but he likes how happy Remus and Sirius are. He likes how they're smiling at each other.

"You're going to stay for a while, right?" he asks.

Sirius grins wickedly. "As long as you need us, kid."

**xox**

The Dursleys have decided to ignore Sirius and Remus's presence in the house. They retreat to the garden, which means Sirius and Remus head out the front of the house with blankets and rest on the ground out there.

The Dursleys haven't noticed yet. Remus taps Harry's books with his wand, changing the covers into muggle literature, and Harry sits out on the grass and reads, drinking the ice-cold lemonade that doesn't seem to get any warmer, despite the weather.

Sirius lays in the sun in the most ridiculous swimming pants in existence, and Remus vaguely wonders if the police will be called over public indecency. He also wonders if he can get away with writing his name in sunblock on Sirius' back.

He does. In the past, Sirius would walk around topless to show off any mark Remus left on his body. Remus just wants Sirius to walk around topless all of the time. It's a beautiful sight, even if Sirius is a little too skinny from his time in Azkaban. The tattoos are fucking beautiful and Remus can't get enough of them. He can't wait until their relationship has moved forward enough so he can run his tongue over each and every bit of ink on Sirius' skin.

But they're taking the time to learn each other once more. Twelve years is a long time to be apart, and they've had to address the accusations they once threw at each other. But forgiveness came easier than they both expected, and they're looking towards the future. Together.

That's why they're there. They can't forcibly take Harry from this place, so they'll just stay here. Until…

Until this family has had enough. Maybe it's a little vindictive of them to torment muggles, but Remus can't deny Sirius anything, well… except for his plan to set the house on fire. This had been the compromise. These people tormented Harry, so they should be happy that their house and their belongings aren't ashes around them.

He uses the sunblock to draw a big heart on Sirius' back and he writes _'Moony'_ inside of that heart. Sirius wiggles a little bit under his touch and Remus is delighted to find that Sirius is still ticklish. Last time he did this, it was twelve years ago.

Last time he did this, Sirius walked around topless with _'I love Remus' cock'_ written on his back.

"Drawing pictures on me, Luv?"

"Marking you," Remus replies softly. He wonders if Sirius is thinking the same thing.

"Damn you, still wearing your top so I can't put my name all over your…" as though he remembers Harry is within hearing distance, he quickly quietens. "So, Harry, me and Remus are probably going to get married someday. Always the plan, still the plan. That's okay with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Harry replies, glancing up from his Astronomy book.

"Just wanted to make sure," Sirius murmurs. Remus gives Harry a warm smile as he wipes his hands clean and reaches for his own book.

"Do you two live together now?" Harry blurts out.

Remus nods his head. "We do." He can see already what Harry wants to ask, but Harry's frowning slightly.

"And don't you worry. We've got no plans on leaving you here."

From the house they hear a scream and something smashing, before, "Vernon!"

**xox**

"You need to leave," Vernon demands.

Sirius stands up and Vernon pointedly looks away, so he winks at Petunia whose face is very red and flustered at the sight of Sirius in his tiny swimsuit.

"I can't," Sirius replies with a grin. "I live here now."

"You… you what?" Vernon splutters. "You certainly do not."

"Yes, I certainly do," Sirius tells him. "I've heard some… rumours, stories, whatever you want to call them… well, they're about you, Dursley. About the way you treat Harry. So what we were thinking is that we'll stay for the whole summer and see for ourselves."

"The whole—" Vernon raises his voice and steps towards Sirius.

"You see," Remus says, a dangerous twinkle in his eye as he shifts a little closer to Vernon, effectively putting himself in between the two, "Harry is our family, and _we_ know how family should be treated. What we're saying, Vernon, is that we're watching you very closely. And we're not like your neighbours, who can turn a blind eye. We're not like his former teachers who decided 'boys will be boys' when your son chased him around the school. We're something else."

"What?" Dursley asks, his voice quieting. Sirius can see he's scared.

"We're the Marauders," Sirius tells him quietly, dangerously. "We represent James Potter. I was like a brother to him. Taken in by his parents. I'm more this boy's uncle than you are. I don't like my family being treated like this. I know all about the cupboard, Vernon, and you're _very_ lucky you're not sleeping in there yourself."

"People are looking and you don't want to cause a scene, do you?" Remus adds.

Vernon steps back and looks around. Curtains are twitching all around them. He rushes back inside, as does Petunia and Dudley.

**xox**

Remus sits on the chair with his lemonade and watches as Sirius cuts the grass in his little shorts and nothing else. His name is clear across Sirius' tanned back and though they could really leave this to the Dursleys, or use magic on this, Remus knows that Sirius wants a chance to meet the neighbours.

And Remus… well, he can watch Sirius get all sweaty. It's great. Everyone wins. The Dursleys don't have to cut the grass, Sirius makes new friends and Remus gets to watch.

The first friend Sirius makes is the old lady that walked past an hour ago. Her trolley looks heavy and Sirius is there in a flash, insisting on helping her with it.

She regards him suspiciously through thick glasses, but Sirius Black has the power to charm everyone and it takes only a minute before she's letting him take the handle. He walks her up the street.

_"Yeah, I'm Harry's Uncle, his Godfather. Poor boy, his story reminds me of Cinderella."_

He's back half an hour later, and Remus puts his book down as Sirius starts on the garden again and Remus admires the old shorts which still fit him beautifully.

"Hi dear, off to work?" Sirius calls, as the woman next door walks down her path. "I'm Sirius, and this is my gay boyfriend. We're both super-gay, but have heard this is a very accepting neighbourhood. I hope we weren't too loud last night."

The woman freezes and turns to stare at him, mouth agape.

"We just got back together, you see. You might have seen me on the news last summer - I was in prison for a long time - twelve years - you know how it is for murdering thirteen people. I'm innocent _of course_. Free now. Staying with the Dursleys until I'm back on my feet. I'll be here a while, so it'll be good to make friends. I might even move into this street if a house becomes available. We could be neighbours. Imagine that?"

The woman doesn't say a word, but Remus can see the horror on her face.

"Perhaps I can pop over for a cup of tea? Was that your husband I saw earlier? Looks good in a suit."

The woman _runs_ to her car and Sirius turns to Remus with mock-shock on his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She probably thinks you want us to have a threesome with her husband," Remus replies, aware that the woman is still within hearing distance.

Sirius turns to her and grins. "Well, she can watch."

The car pulls away too fast and Sirius loudly sighs. "Maybe we should knock later on for that cup of tea?"

Remus laughs. "Maybe we should."

**xox**

"When are you leaving?" Petunia demands, pleading in her voice. "You've had your fun. My sister wouldn't have wanted this."

"She also wouldn't have wanted her son to live in a cupboard," Remus says brightly, loudly. "And what makes you think we'll ever leave?"

"Didn't you hear, Petty...unia," Sirius murmurs. "We live here now. We're _never_ leaving."

**xox**

Sirius has painted himself up like a flag for this. A late celebration of pride month on the Dursleys lawn. Well, it's Sirius attempting to convince passers by the join in.

Each and every one of them ignore him, except for Vera who passes by with her trolley and tells Sirius she likes his dancing.

Arabella Figg does stop to inform Sirius that the Order is not best pleased, but Sirius cares very little. He's been in prison for years. He's making up for those years. Screw the Order. He'll be there to fight with them when the time comes, but there's that little bitter voice in the back of his head: Where were the Order when he was in prison?

Sirius was locked away, Remus was homeless at one time, and Harry lived in a cupboard. The Order are lucky he's not camping out on any of their lawns. He has his own priorities.

"Next year we should go to Pride," he suggests, glancing at his precious Remus. The man who welcomed him with open arms, forgave him without question. Looked after him after the Shrieking Shack. Offered him a home in Wales.

Ran him a bath and listened to his ramblings and held him and kept him warm because he still often feels cold. That coldness doesn't seem to ever fade. The coldness from Azkaban, but in Remus' arms, it's a little less cold.

He knows that with Remus, he can be happy again. He still loves Remus with all that he is, that's never changed, not for a single second.

"I love you," he blurts out. "Still."

Remus beams at him and Sirius' heart skips a beat. "I know. And I love you."

The _'I don't deserve it'_ is on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't say it. He smiles instead. "Fuck the Order?"

Remus nods. "We'll fight with them like we did before, but…" he sighs and Sirius doesn't open his mouth to finish the sentence. They both have the same opinions.

**xox**

The neighbours walk by, whispering as they look at the house. "Did you hear about their nephew?" Vernon hears them say as he gets out of his car. "A cupboard. Who keeps a child in a cupboard?"

"Child abuse," the next woman says. "That poor little boy. No wonder he's so small."

"I wonder how they treat the older one," the first woman says, and they both look over at Vernon suspiciously.

Sirius waves at Vernon as he slams his car door shut, and Remus watches the women. He has no doubts that these are some of the neighbours that believed Vernon and Petunia when the pair told everyone that Harry was a delinquent. One call to Social Services was all they needed. One person to see that cupboard.

"I think we're done here," Remus murmurs softly. "We've had our fun, got a bit of revenge. I'll get the forms." He turns to go back inside, opening the cupboard under the stairs and pulling out his case. From the zipped part of the front, he gets out the forms that'll turn custody of Harry over to them.

"If you don't leave, I'll call the police," Vernon roars as he walks inside.

Remus silently hands over the papers and Vernon barely glances past the first two lines before he's nodding his head. "Take him. We took him in out of the goodness of our hearts—"

"Save it," Remus hisses, his eyes flashing dangerously and Vernon takes a step back. "Don't try and justify yourself to me," he says. "You bullied a child. You had a child living in a cupboard. Don't ever talk about how you did him a favour. You did the bare minimum you could get away with and one day you'll have to answer for all of that properly, because like it or not, there's magical blood in your family tree and one day down the line, one of your son's children - or their child's child, will have magic." His gaze drifts past Vernon to where Petunia stands with Dudley. "And on that day, we'll see if your wife or your son or his partner allow that child to be locked away like an animal."

"None of my family—" Vernon tries, spluttering as though any of his descendants could ever have magic.

"It may happen," Remus warns, looking past Vernon for a moment, before his amber eyes move to the man. "I will not forget how you treated Harry. Lily was like family to me, as was James. They saw past the beast within, but let me assure you - I may appear to be only a mild-mannered professor, but once a month I would rip out your throat without remorse. The beast isn't gone, the beast is always there. You'd do well not to forget that. You've hurt my family, Vernon. I will not forget that."

He steps away, spotting Harry sitting halfway up the stairs. "Go pack your things," he says brightly. "We're going home. We'll be waiting outside - if they say a single unwelcome word to you, come and get me."

With that, Remus grabs his case and leaves, Sirius doing the same.

"That was so fucking hot. Do you think we have time to find somewhere to have a shag before Harry comes outside?"

Remus smiles and leans in to kiss Sirius. "It's nice to know that some things never change."

**xox**

Three days later, a _For Sale_ sign goes up in front of the house. Sirius notices it as he drives past on his motorbike, slowing enough so he can wave at the Dursleys who are getting into the car. They are less than impressed at the sight of him.

"Let me know where you move to," he shouts. "We'll stop over for a cup of tea sometime. House-sit if you're ever away. Catch up on old times."

The Dursleys drive away quickly and Sirius laughs to himself before turning his bike around and leaving Privet drive for the last time, eager to head to the hotel in London where Remus and Harry are waiting for him so they can go shopping to get Harry some more decent clothes.

Tomorrow, they're off to that little cottage in Wales to start being a proper family.

* * *

* * *


End file.
